


Objective Feeling

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Infidelity, M/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has an obsession, which leads to an interesting game of Truth or Dare with Darren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objective Feeling

"Mm _hmm_ ,” came a breathy, hitched laugh exhaling sweetly onto Darren’s neck, and even after so many repeat occurrences, his heart still flopped in his chest. Darren was expecting the familiar touch of a warm palm against his hip, sliding from side to side slowly in a faux-friendly fashion to the small of his back and forward again, but Darren knew what it really was.

Chris was obsessed.

Darren didn't quite understand it, though, and he liked to analyze the behavior on days where he had too much time in his head. Was it because Chris was envious? It couldn't be possible, because Chris was slim and lean, washboard and firm under his t-shirt that few have seen. Proportional like a man should be. Darren was actually envious of _him_.

Was it because that’s just where his hand naturally went after emulating a practically married couple on screen? Maybe. It wasn't like Darren was complaining.

But Chris liked to grope, press, knead, tickle and caress as much as he could, despite how many times Darren slapped his hand affectionately or jerked away from the sensation that would turn him into a fit of giggles. Darren was actually really self-conscious of his waist at times. And it only got worse when Chris got drunk.

"We haven’t done anything like this in so long,” Chris drawled, fingers still dancing in the general vicinity of just above the outward swell of Darren’s ass, much to the clear discomfort of Chris’ tattooed up boyfriend, Ray.

Well Chris at least called him Ray. Apparently his name was something stupid like Edmund, and Darren couldn't decide if he liked him or not. He definitely wasn't Darren’s biggest fan.

Darren glanced down on instinct as Chris’ venture made way to his lower abdomen, pressing a bit lower than was probably necessary. Darren kinda needed to pee, so it really didn't help the rapid coil of heat in response. He also spied the signature leather bracelet secured to Chris’ left wrist, his eyes following the fine hairs up his muscled forearms. 

Every time Darren looked at the cuff, it gave him a sensation of falling, and he had to catch his breath to ground himself. He always suspected what it meant, secured in proof by the overly possessive and watchful eyes of ‘Ray’ that never left Chris through the entire duration of the Madonna concert.

Darren had to admit, the man was terrifying; totally and completely intimidating down to the very definition of it. Darren had no doubt he was a good guy, though. He always encouraged Chris during interviews and between takes whenever he was on set. He knew how to make Chris laugh, the laugh that crinkled up his eyes and showed all his teeth.

Darren’s favorite laugh.

It also warmed his heart to see Chris blush whenever Ray kissed his cheek. 

But on the other hand, Darren thought it was probably too approving when late at night or when he was intoxicated he would imagine Chris calling Ray ‘Sir’ instead, tied up in a variety of compromising positions, begging to be fucked. It was also probably crossing a line that he might have touched himself to the thought of it once or twice. Just maybe, though.

A shiver ran through Darren just as that stray thought was met with a ticklish breath against his ear, joined with a firmer squeeze against his love handle.

"I’ve missed you D," Chris whispered, his tone bordering on too affectionate.

Darren considered pushing him away, but he just _couldn’t_ \- and it wasn’t just because they were packed so tightly in there, voices and sweat harmonious with the music pounding through their veins.

"So Ray has work early tomorrow, you should come over tonight so we can do tequila shots like old times," Chris suggested, front now fully pressed along Darren’s back, enveloping his entire body. It made Darren feel tingly and safe. There was no way he could say no.

But Darren made a show of cocking his head to the side, considering. It was rather distracting, and it stifled his thoughts realizing that both Chris’ arms were wrapped snugly around his waist, fingers now playing over his bellybutton. 

He suppressed another shiver, and felt the hair of his happy trail stand on end.

"Why not, especially with lack of film time together these days, I need some good Colfer healing... if you could call it that," he finally managed.

Darren grinned to hide his anxiety. He knew what happened whenever he and Chris got drunk together. It was inevitable, un-explainable… and totally _amazing_ to say the least. It was so easy to fall into habit with Chris.

But things were different now, at least he hoped they were. They were both seeing people now.

Darren’s gaze went down to that damn leather cuff again, and Darren’s throat closed up, unable to swallow from something resembling nerves.

The rest of the concert was a blur, and then they were at Chris’ house on stools, facing each other across the counter top, two slimy shot glasses and a half bottle of silver tequila between them.

Chris was talking animatedly, using his hands for emphasis while Darren listened, resting his chin on his fist, blinking sluggishly with a dopey grin.

"-I know how to turn this party up," Chris slurred after a while, conversation growing a bit too thin for his liking. Darren watched as Chris licked his lips heartily in thought, enjoying the burning of his stomach from the alcohol.

"This is a party?" Darren asked, laughing boisterously, sweaty palms smacking against the counter top.

"Yes," Chris responded, mimicking Darren with his left hand, the smack jostling that stupid fucking leather cuff again, drawing Darren in and he couldn't stop falling.

"We should play Truth or Dare," Chris suggested excitedly, whispering behind his hand as if it was a dirty secret.

This got Darren’s full attention.

"Really Chris? It’s so lame and boring between two people," he complained, even though his heart started to pick up excitedly.

"Oh c’mon D,” Chris encouraged, pouring them both another full, sloppy shot. “It can have no boundaries, anything goes.”

Darren tipped his head back and swallowed the scorching liquid, scrunching up his nose and shivering from the harsh taste. Meanwhile, Chris didn’t even blink once he wrapped his lips around the rim of the glass, downing the shot like it was nothing but water.

"Okay," Darren gave in, clearing his throat and feeling bold. "Truth or Dare?"

" _Hey_ \- who said you could go first?" Chris whined, a dejected pout prominent on his face.

“Me,” Darren replied snootily, expression smug. “Now give me your choice.”

"Fine," Chris sighed, slumping on his stool as he worried his lip. "Truth."

Chris really didn’t know the trap he was setting himself up in. Darren was ready for what has been plaguing his mind.

"Why do you wear that leather cuff on your left wrist, does it mean something?"

The color drained from Chris’ face, his lips tight. “What makes you ask something like that?”

"Answer the question Chris," Darren pressed anxiously.

The color returned to Chris’ face as a light pink flushing his cheeks and ears. He took a deep breath and held it.

"Long story short... it means I’m a sub."

Darren waited for Chris to explain further, but he just left it at that. The word reverberated in Darren's dry throat. 

"A... _sub_ -stitute teacher?” Darren joked, and Chris smacked his arm, frowning.

"Don’t be an idiot, I know you know what it means," Chris hissed.

"Frankly I don’t," Darren replied, feigning complete innocence, and he would almost pull it off if it wasn’t for Chris’ acute observation skills. Darren might or might have looked it up one - or twenty times.

"You’re a dick, just look it up then! The rules of Truth or Dare clearly state that I only need to answer one question, so now it’s your turn."

"By all means, proceed," Darren allowed, bowing forward on his stool, fists pressed against his cheeks.

Chris gave him a despairing look before firing at him, “Truth or Dare?”

Darren wanted to play it safe, not learning from Chris’ own mistake. “Truth.”

"Why did you want to know about my bracelet," Chris wondered, beaming mischeviously once Darren looked ashamed.

"No reason, I think it’s really cute and I was thinking about getting one myself," he avoided, forcing a laugh.

Chris stared, unimpressed.

"Okay- _okay_ , I suppose the reason I ask is... because even though I only had theories, you really don’t seem like a sub to me,” Darren confessed.

"I don’t?" Chris rose an eyebrow, a bit surprised, curiosity burning in his gut. 

"Not at all," Darren implored. _Definitely a dom_. “I mean.. well- I. Okay. After all the times... _you know_... we-“

"You don’t need to really explain," Chris cut in, face flushing a darker red, gaze wandering to the distance behind Darren's right shoulder. Or maybe he was drunker than he was letting on. 

"You just seem like the one who needs to be in control, that’s all," Darren settled with.

And Chris seemed satisfied with his answer, face pensive. “Your turn.”

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Chris decided with a sigh, eyes bright and expectant, waiting for Darren’s question.

They both could tell that they were inching closer to dangerous territory, but neither of them was really making a move to stop.

"Why would you classify yourself as a sub?" Darren asked tentatively, and Chris’ face turned serious.

After a beat, before Chris could open his mouth, he instantly felt bad. “You really don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to, I mean - this is a safe place here. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

"No, no it’s okay," Chris assured. "Just bear with me if I get a little deep for a second."

"Of course," Darren nodded his head politely, waiting.

Chris took a long time to form a reply, but Darren could tell he was being very thoughtful. "It’s just nice sometimes to get out of my own head, you know?"

Darren didn’t say anything, but nodded understandingly, so Chris continued.

"I am constantly thinking, constantly worrying, constantly working, constantly on edge," Chris explained. "I am so in control of my life, because there are so many factors that can probably send me over the edge. So sometimes, especially in bed, where I’m most vulnerable... it’s the best feeling in the world to let go. To be taken care of. The only thing I have to worry about is being praised, and everything is good.”

Chris was smiling now in a way Darren has never seen before, except maybe post-orgasm. But it wasn’t quite the same. It was a blissful, euphoric smile and Darren wanted Chris to never stop smiling like that. 

But he blinked and it was gone.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Darren went for it, taking an audible gulp.

"Oh," Chris sounded pleased. "I dare you to… tell me one of your biggest kinks."

Darren laughed nervously. "Chris you already know-"

“Ah- _ah_ ,” Chris scolded, wagging a finger. “No I don’t.”

"Okay..." Darren trailed off, biting his bottom lip for a moment. There was something he was always too afraid to say out-loud, to any lover of his. He decided to take the plunge, feeling bold. "I really like… I.. to be called-"

Chris had clinked the neck of the bottle against his shot glass at the last part of the sentence - he missed it.

"Pardon?" 

" _Daddy_ ," Darren said a little more clearly, eyes wide and glassy from his intoxication and probably a little bit of something else.

" _What_ ," Chris gasped, spilling the liquor over his knuckles, completely missing the glass. His heart jumped to his throat. 

"You liked to be called...?" Chris' voice was ragged, and Darren liked it. 

“Daddy,” Darren repeated huskily, and a dark flash from his eyes made Chris’ spine roll, sending shivers all the way down to the tips of his toes.

"Oh."

It was quiet for a long time until Darren took the last of the tequila and poured it into their shot glasses to the very brim.

"Cheers," Darren said before draining it along with Chris, who was watching him with a curious look, his body sensations feeling unusually heightened.

"So-"

"Truth or Dare?"

"I-I um, Dare," Chris fumbled, his head now spinning, the tequila sharp on his tongue and a fire in his gut.

"I dare you to call me Daddy," Darren whispered, and it was like the words didn't come from his mouth. Chris even didn’t see his lips move, and his voice sounded so completely foreign - so completely full of power and want, but the look in Darren’s eyes showed every intention was clear. Chris' tongue felt heavy and swollen.

"I don’t-"

"Please Chris," Darren practically moaned. " _Please_.”

Chris closed his eyes, trying to hold himself together, but his inner-sub was screaming. Screaming at him to do exactly what Darren said, and then ask what he could do more to please his Sir-

No. No _nononono_. He _couldn’t_ do this. Someone else was Sir. Ray was Sir. Not Darren.

Chris opened his eyes back up again will the full intention of ending this all now. Telling Darren he needed to go home and Chris would even pay for his cab if need be. If Darren stayed on his couch tonight, Chris would be too tempted. _Way_ too tempted. Chris could barely resist him now. 

But what he wasn’t expecting was the severe intensity of Darren’s gaze. So needy but absolutely sure. A muscle bulged in his jaw. His fists was balled up on the countertop, his arms flexed as if poised to strike. Something very hot flared in Chris’ abdomen, and all shackles of will broke free. There was no fighting it. 

Chris’ jaw fell slack, his eyelashes fluttering. “Yes, Daddy?”

Darren gasped, amazed and astonished in his triumph. Chris had transformed in front of him like he had never seen before. His face had gone from sultry to pornographic, implicating all the things that Darren wanted to do to him in his deepest desires and darkest dreams.

He looked so innocent despite his absolutely filthy expression. The silence after that was ringing, toxic and dripping with sexual tension until neither of them could take it anymore. They flung at each other, mouths crashing together, fingers digging into each other’s skin, bottles and shot glasses crashing to the floor and shattering into millions of tiny shards.

"Darren _fuck_ -“

"Chris _yes_ -“

Clothes were torn from their bodies, there were bleeding lips from reckless teeth. There were two cocks red and dripping as they rubbed agonizingly together in desperate attempt to get off, but it wasn’t enough.

It was never enough.

"I dare you to fuck me," Chris rasped as Darren gasped against his sweaty neck. " _Fuck_. Me-“

"Are we still playing," Darren groaned, back arching against the countertop, the edge digging into his ass but he didn’t even care.

"Yes so you have to do it," Chris growled through gritted teeth, guiding Darren’s cock back to slide between his cheeks, splitting him while his fingers rubbed against himself, coaxing his muscles to relax. "Do it or I’ll die.”

"Flip over," Darren whispered, his voice absolutely ruined. Chris shivered and wanted to obey so bad, but he put his palm flat to Darren’s chest and shoved him roughly, now grinning despite his utter helpless desperation.

"Remember," Chris let out breathlessly, driving Darren down onto the table top, Darren’s fully flushed cock grazing his asshole. "I still like being on top."

With a sinful grin, bearing his weight down against Darren, he sunk down until Darren was completely buried. They both gasped out, and Darren couldn’t find even one objection coming to mind.

He let Chris be on top.

He let Chris ride him until obscenities and dirty words poured from their mouths, mixing with moans and the slapping of wet skin joined them as one perfect unit.

Chris let Darren fuck him over and over again all night in different parts of the house until they passed out from exhaustion, effectively missing work the next day.

Needless to say, the kept this up until they finally admitted that they should finally be together.

And they were.


End file.
